Exhaust gas is produced during the operation of conventional internal combustion engines, and is conventionally directed away from an engine via an engine exhaust manifold. It is desirable to estimate one or more operating parameters of such an engine exhaust manifold during the operation of an internal combustion engine using information provided by actual and/or virtual on-board sensors other than exhaust manifold operation sensors.